Be Careful What You Wish For
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: By UR. Duo wishes for a family, but what he gets isn't what he expects...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Happy?

Authors notes: My first fic not entirely centered on humor. The original plan was to have it be angst. But after you read this first chapter tell me what you think it should be. I **do **have a plot for this. It may take a while to write though, because I tend to have short waves of writer's block on what should happen now so that this happens later. Enough of my rambling, R&R! 

****

Be Careful What You Wish For…

Duo Maxwell turned on the mini lamp on his desk as he sat down. He then grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and placed them on top of the desk. Then he started to think out loud. _Hmmmm, let's see, tomorrow is Saturday so what should I do_ _for fun?_ Duo thought silently for a while, then, as ideas started to enter his head, he wrote them down.

10:30am: Wake up. Eat leftover pizza for breakfast.

10:45am: Take morning nap.

12:00: Eat leftover chili. 

12:15: Repair Deathscythe for mission on Monday.

1:15: Watch TV.

2:00: Hack into OZ's computers.

3:00: Annoy Heero.

3:15: Afternoon nap.

4:30: Annoy Wufei and get chased around by **the **katana. (Exercise)

5:30: Dinner. New pizza.

6:00: Try to find family…

Duo did a double take on that last sentence. _Get a hold of yourself Duo! Your whole family died a long time ago, get over it. _Duo sighed. _Still, I kind of wish I did have a family somewhere out there. _Duo glanced out the window of the small house he was renting with Heero and Wufei at the time for a mission. He blinked as he saw a shooting star. Duo smiled and closed his eyes as he silently made his wish.

All of a sudden the door flung open. Heero walked inside. "Hey Heero, what's up?" 

"Trowa and Quatre need us in space. Someone is going around attacking colonies in the L cluster. Wufei left ahead of us." Duo didn't need to be told further. The two teenage boys headed for the hangar where the gundams were. "So Heero, any idea if this gundam has a motive for destroying the colonies?"

"Every time the gundam attacks it sends out probes. Whoever is piloting is looking for something."

"Or someone. It could be OZ looking for us."

"No, it's not. When the others tried to fight it, the new gundam didn't fight back. OZ would have. Trowa and Quatre couldn't even scratch it."

"No wonder they need our help." Heero nodded.

Duo was quite satisfied with himself by the time they arrived at the battlegrounds. The fight had already started. The new gundam wasn't even defending it's self. It just stood there, like it was waiting for something important. _Well, time to make my self introduction. "_HIIIIII YA!!!!!!" Duo raised his scythe against the newest gundam. But when he slashed it down, it didn't make a dent. Even worse, the pilot didn't even seem to notice Duo's presence.

Suddenly Quatre's face appeared on the screen. "Duo, I ran a check on the gundam's composition. It's made of all of the strongest metals in the galaxy." As Quatre rambled on, Duo had zoned out. As soon as Quatre had said his name the new suit had looked at him. It wasn't one of those blank expressions on a Virgo or Taurus suit. It was almost as if it had an icy glare similar to Heero's. Now Heero's death glares never really had much of an influence on Duo. Now seeing it from strangers made him worry. Duo had an eerie feeling come over him. He almost lost his composure and freaked out. But instead he kept calm. He had a look of fear on his face that he rarely ever showed. Duo didn't know why he was scared. They enemy had never scared him before. _Why now?_

It was then when Heero switched his COM to the enemy pilot. Duo had momentarily forgotten that the others were there. "Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Heero. Wufei had a comment to include as well, "Are you too weak to fight us? Show us what you can do!" 

"I don't think that's such a good idea Wufei…"

"Do you have something to say Winner?"

"Yes, we need to have some sort of strategy."

"He is correct," replied Trowa. 

"Silence, now." Everyone stopped at what they were doing. Duo froze. It was still looking at him. The voice seemed so cold and dark. Duo swallowed in an attempt to remain calm. 

" As for who I am, you will not know today. However as for what I want, as you put it…" The gundam slowly raised its right arm. It's index finger pointing directly… at Deathscythe. Duo started to breathe heavier, but slower. The fear had come back to his face. This time he had a reason. "…is the gundam 02, and its pilot." 

If Duo had not been captured before, he would have panicked. However, since this was not a new experience for him he relaxed, for a moment. With shaky hands, Duo reached to turn on his COM and join in on the conversation. "Wha-what do you wha-want with me?" Duo asked, still shaken. "You will know soon enough. However, if you should decide to go against my wishes, I will destroy your comrades, as well as a few choice colonies." 

Duo felt the fear that was already there grow inside of him, as well as anger. Regaining what he could of his composure, he answered, "I'll go," he said in a small whisper. It was so silent. The mysterious pilot didn't say a thing. Two large cables came out and attached themselves to Deathscythe. Without another word, the kidnapper turned to head for the Earth. 

"Be careful Duo," he heard Quatre say. "You had better come back alive, Maxwell. I still have yet to cut off your braid." Duo wiped away a few tears that had begun to form. Then he chuckled a bit. "Don't worry guys I'll be fine. I'm Shinigami, remember?" With these last words, the new gundam picked up speed and disappeared in a flash of light.

The flight was long and Duo had fallen asleep. The fear of not knowing what was going to happen to him had been in his head for the longest time. So, as to not worry about the current situation, he had decided to sleep. After a while the new gundam, which was covered in metallic gray, landed at a fairly large compound on the Earth. If Duo had been awake to see it, he would have guessed that it was an OZ base. This assumption was far from right…or not. 

Once the two gundams were side by side in the hangar, the metallic one opened its hatch. Out stepped a very tall man with medium brown hair and piercing black eyes. A black patch, much like that of a pirate, covered one eye. He walked over to Deathscythe and opened the hatch. Inside, he found a sleeping Duo Maxwell, leaning on one side of the pilot's chair and using his hands for support. He slept silently with an innocent looking face that could fool anyone into thinking he was anything but a gundam pilot.

"Perfect," he whispered, smiling evilly while picking up the braided boy. He brought Duo down a series of hallways until he came to his destination. It was a fairly large room with a soft looking bed inside. He lay Duo down on it then took out a metal collar. He placed it around Duo's neck and locked it tight. Then he stood up again and smiled again, looking at the seemingly peaceful child. 

"Soon I will have all of Earth and Space and it will all be because of you Duo. In just a few days I will have you under my control and no one will be able to stop me, not even your gundam pilot friends. I'm sure they will try, but by then it will be too late. Your heart will be as black as mine and we will rule together…as father and son."

Notes: Well what do you think? Should I stop and leave it hanging like this? Or continue as planned? It's all up to the reviews. Normally I don't do chapter stories, but I've noticed they get all the reviews, so this is what I've come up with. I have started writing the second chapter, so don't worry. So until next fic or chapter;

Unrealistic J 

PS: If you prefer humor like me I have a substitute scene for when Wufei wants to fight and Quatre intervenes.

Wufei: Are you too weak to fight us? Show us what you can do!

Quatre: I don't think that's such a good idea…

Wufei: Do you have something to say Winner?

Quatre: We need a strategy. (Sniffle) 

Yami-chan: That was my idea!! At least give me credit!

Anyway, I edited again. Now, to go back and play Final Fantasy VII. Come back here my new bishies! *Vincent and Sephiroth run off screaming*


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm just like all of you other fanfictinalists. I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Authors notes: This is chapter 2. Words in italics means thoughts. I would like to clear up a few things for later chapters. This does not belong anywhere in the series because everything is messed up for the following reasons; The Zero system has been created.  
  
Duo hasn't meet Hilde yet.  
  
Relena is to become Queen.  
  
Zechs works with Treize still.  
  
Wufei has piloted Wing Zero.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are15.  
  
Duo and Quatre are 14 due to birthdays in later months. In the manga, Operation Meteor was in April of AC 195.  
  
All the boys know each other.  
  
Duo has been captured multiple times already. Told you the timeline was messed up. So now that you know that…ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
  
  
1 Be Careful What You Wish For…  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Duo woke up to the bright rays of light of the morning sun. Wait a second, sunlight? Duo was pretty sure that when you are captured, you are thrown into a dark, cold, and lonely prison cell. This room was nothing of the like. Duo should know. He practically wrote the book on How to be a Prisoner of War and Live . Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in his bed. A soft and warm bed? And another thing, Duo thought he was supposed to be cuffed. On a second thought, no. Sometimes they didn't cuff you. But…the door was open.  
  
After the surprise wore off, Duo noticed two things. One, he had a headache. Probably from yesterdays battle. Two, he had a collar on. Duo fiddled with it by twisting it around his neck. It was a bit uncomfortable, but at least it was loosely fitted.  
  
Duo jumped off the bed and went over to the window, which like everything else, was open. Duo closed his eyes as he let the gentle wind blow on his face, moving his long bangs. It was refreshing to feel the outside. And of course, wind meant he was on the Earth. Guess I might as well take a look around. Duo opened the door a bit more so he could fit though.  
  
As he went further from his room, he started to hear a faint and muffled voice. Duo followed the voice as it became louder. When he came to the room where it was originating, he opened it and stepped inside. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Duo had to duck in order to avoid the incoming pillow. "Hey, you didn't have to do that, you know! I just got here, so whatever is bothering you, don't take it out on me!"  
  
The crying ceased. The person turned out to be a little girl, about ten or eleven years of age. She had dirty blonde hair, which was cut to her shoulders. The two meet eye to eye. The scary thing was, they had the exact same eye color. Both seemed to take note of it. The girl was the first to talk after the awkward silence. "You, you're not father." Duo was dumbstruck. Father?  
  
"No, I'm not. I heard crying in this direction and came to see if I could be of any help." The girl stood up straight and faced Duo. "I'm sorry. My name is Alexandria Parker. Alex for short." "And my name is Duo, Duo Maxwell." "That name sounds familiar somehow," Alex said thoughtfully.  
  
"So why don't you tell me why you were crying in the first place now." Alex fell silent, the look of downcast sorrow on her face. "I cry a lot, because I think of my mom a lot." Duo inwardly cringed. He wasn't going to be much help on this subject. But he was going to try. "What happened to your mom?" Duo was sitting on the bed next to her, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Father put her in some sort of a chamber. He said she was going to sleep there until he decided to wake her up. He was the one who brought you here. I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be the one apologizing."  
  
"I still feel that I should anyway, since father never will. He never used to be this way. It was just seven years ago when it started. He went away on a business trip and came back…like he is now. He used to be so kind." Alex started to cry again. "It's just so horrible what happened to him," she said in between tears. Duo did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this. Sister Helen used to do it to him often. He brought her up to his chest and hugged her. He closed his eyes. "Shhhh, It's ok, I'm here." Alex looked up at Duo and smiled. "You're just like I dreamed you'd be Duo." Duo opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" "That collar you have on. It prevents you from leaving the building. You're the one father has been looking for." "Well, he did say he wanted me and my gundam." "I was right. You are my big brother."  
  
For the first time in Duo's life, he was speechless. "Wha…?" "Father said that you were lost when you were a baby during a visit to the colonies. He wants to use you to take over the universe!"  
  
"I thank you Alex, for introducing me." Duo and Alex looked towards the voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dirk Parker. But of course you two may call me father." Duo finally couldn't take it anymore. "What in the world do you think you're trying to pull?! First, you put your own wife in stasis, and then you practically kidnap your own kids! Now you expect me to help you to take over the universe! What possessed you to do this!?" Dirk walked over to Duo, who was standing up now due to the adrenaline, and forced him gently to sit down next to Alex. "A wonderful thing possessed me, my son. I died."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. Alex clung to Duo's shirt, scared. Duo noticed this. Great. Now how am I supposed to stay calm? "The airplane I was on crashed. However my body was still intact and some scientists managed to 'rebuild' me so to speak." Dirk removed the eye patch. It was a robotic eye. He put it back down over the eye. "So in case you didn't believe me before, now you do. Now I have a superior human brain. I think after that it's only natural that I should rule the universe. And you," he said pointing at Duo. "Are going to help me." "In your dreams!"  
  
"Oh, I can assure you it will become a reality. In a few days I will warp your mind into evil. All of your happiest memories will become your worst nightmares. I will have you under my control after I implant the information on this little chip." Dirk pressed the small computer chip up to Duo's temple to rub it in. Duo moved away and scowled. "Then, after you share my way of thinking, we will use the gundams to take over by force. No one will be able to stop me by then."  
  
"Even if you do turn me into your little minion, the other pilots will find a way to stop you somehow!" "I think not. If your little friends do become a threat, I will destroy them. And with you helping me, it will be even easier." Duo couldn't find the words to talk back. He growled and clenched his fists. "Enjoy yourself while you can, Duo. You too, Alex. As soon as you are old enough I will warp you mind also." Duo felt his newfound sister cling to him tighter. How am I supposed to be brave for her when I'm just as scared myself? She needs someone to protect her, I'm not sure if I'm the right one to do it. Everyone I've ever cared about has died. What if it happens to Alex too?  
  
Dirk smirked. "It's interesting to finally see both of my children in the same place. I'm sure you two would like to get to know each other before the big day, so I will leave you two alone." He started to leave, then turned back. "And don't try to escape, Duo. That collar you have on prevents you from leaving the building, as Alex said earlier." With that he left, leaving the two siblings locked in the room.  
  
  
  
Quatre yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Quatre. You've been up all night," said Trowa. "I will soon. I'm just worried about Duo." "Knowing Duo, he'll be fine." "I hope so. I'm surprised Heero hasn't found anything yet. This guy must be really good with his security systems. Normally we'd have Duo out of there by now. Heero has had himself locked in there ever since we got back." "He's worried about Duo, too, just like the rest of us. Even Wufei is helping in the search." "Now that surprised me."  
  
Suddenly, for the first time in ten hours, Heero came out of his room. "I found Duo." His face darkened. "I also know what he wants Duo for." "So when are we leaving to go get him?" "Now." "Don't you think that's a little too sudden, Heero?" asked Quatre, a bit astonished. "Because, if we don't get Duo out now, we'll never see him again."  
  
  
  
Alex was asleep on the large bed beside her recently found brother, Duo. Duo was attempting to sleep, but he couldn't. That day had been so eventful. His so- called 'dad' had showed him around. There were two places he found the most interesting. The first one was 'the room'. It was the place where Duo was going to be operated on. The place was huge. Duo could already see what was going to happen to him if he didn't find a way out of here soon. In the middle of all the equipment was a metal table with restraining straps. That was where he was going to be. The most intimidating thing in the room was a ten-foot laser like gun. And it was pointed directly at the metal table. That was enough to make Duo scared out of his wits. He was already scared of needles. Duo did not want to know how the procedure was going to go.  
  
Duo rolled over and saw Alex sleeping peacefully next to him. She looks just like mom, he thought. How would Duo know this? That was the second place he was brought. Alex's mom. His mom. Duo had wished so hard to be able to talk to her right there. He wanted to hug her and never, ever let go. An adult hadn't comforted him since he was eight years old and that was with Sister Helen. He missed it all so much. And this woman sleeping right in front of him was his real, live mother. She had long blonde hair and Duo guessed he had gotten his bluish eyes from her.  
  
Now that the day was over, sleep could not be obtained. Even though it was against his own little code of laws, he started to cry. "Why are you crying big brother?" Duo snuffled up his tears and turned to Alex. "I don't really know. I just don't know what to think. I've finally found my family, even though it won't last long. But I really want to go back home, with the other pilots, I mean. But at the same time, I want to stay with you and mom. It would be impossible to escape just by ourselves with mom." Duo wiped away a few remaining tears. " Mom always used to say it's okay to cry because you're releasing closed up feelings and getting them off your chest." "You know what Alex?" "What?" " If I would have known that, I would have started to cry years ago." Alex smiled and tackled Duo. Both of them started laughing and throwing pillows at each other until they both grew tired and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Well, what do you think so far? This is actually my second attempt at a "cute" fic. My first attempt was a pokemon one, which in my eyes, failed miserably because it has too much humor! WHICH I AM ALWAYS INCLINED TO DO!!!!!!!! If you want to find out what sense of humor I have, go read any of the other fics I have written! This fic is going to have humor in it, but only in the proper places… hopefully. I really have to finish this before my humor takes control of me. Right now it's with Yami- chan. She claims I stole her talent. I say she stole my humor. It's a good rub off, don't you think?  
  
  
  
Yami-chan: It's not a good tradeoff!!! I wanna write angst ficcies again!!!  
  
By the way, I have to go through the torture of editing her fics again!  
  
At least, keep checking for my Final Fantasy VII fic coming soon!!  
  
Unrealistic: Duo's eyes are blue with a violet tint.  
  
Yami-chan: Yeah, we stayed up for an hour tying to figure that out!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Were you expecting something different?  
  
  
  
Notes: Another chapter. This one should prove to be interesting. I hope.  
  
  
  
1 Be Careful What You Wish For…  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Duo was rudely awakened by the sound of destruction. A sound he knew all too well. He quickly glanced at the clock. It was three AM in the morning. Duo then ran to the window to see what was going on. In his entire life Duo had never been happier to see Wufei. Not far behind the Altron gundam was Sandrock and Heavyarms. One question left. "Where's Wing Zero?" "The Wing Zero isn't joining this battle." "Heero!! You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys!!" "We can talk later, Duo. Get your sister and let's go." Duo's mouth hung open. "How'd you…?" Duo started. He sighed, then finished. "Never mind. I spend one day apart from you guys and I forget how you operate." Heero glared at Duo in impatience. Duo picked up Alex and let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
They were almost home free a few minutes later. In fact Heero was out the door. But as Duo tried to go through, an invisible force held him back. The more he tried, the less successful he was. "Hey Heero! Help me get this collar off, will ya?" Despite their attempts, the collar wouldn't come off.  
  
"You won't get it off without a code." Duo froze. He knew who it was. They were busted. Heero raised his gun into the darkness. The figure moved into the light. It was Dirk. "As I said earlier, you won't get that off without a code. It's 567202." Heero kept his glare, while Duo stood there, surprised.  
  
"I know what your questions are, Duo. The reason is simple. Just think of this as out of my own generosity. I will allow you to stay with your friends until the time comes. Enjoy it." Duo's eyes narrowed down, dangerously close to Heero's. Papa wasn't dealing with Duo anymore, he was dealing with the Great Destroyer and anything else Duo claimed to be. "Why did you kidnap me in the first place if you were going to let me go?!"  
  
"Merely to tell you what is going to be become of you in a few days. I felt you at least had a right to know your own future." " Unfortunately, that won't be Duo's future. Not if we can help it." Duo looked behind him and was surprised to see…"Quatre?!" Quatre smiled and nodded. Then switched his attention back to Dirk. "Duo is staying with us," he said in a dead serious tone. "You can't take him away from us that easily." Then the speaker changed…to Trowa.  
  
"Even though we realize that you are Duo's father, we can not let you change him into someone he is not." Then Wufei came in. Duo was on the edge of his seat. He and Wufei had never really gotten along too well, due to the difference in their cultural backgrounds. What in the world is he going to say? he thought. Wufei closed his eyes and started to speak.  
  
"The Wing Zero showed me something quite amusing once. It showed me that all of us gundam pilots share the same path. Therefore, I concluded myself that we must stick together. That is why I can not let you use Duo for your own unjust purposes." Duo, for the second time, didn't know what to say. "Guys?" he said softly. Dirk chuckled. "That is all very amusing that you care for your companion so much. But I will have my way and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Heero put his gun away and took off the collar using the code given. "Hey, guys. I just want to say thanks for coming to get me and standing up for me like that." "Duo," Quatre began, "You're our friend and part of the team. We've all got to look out for each other." Duo smiled. "Thanks." Then Duo remembered something. Mom! "Say, do you guys have room for one more?" "Mission already accomplished." Quatre translated, "We found your mother already and everything is ready to go. We're going to wake her up when we get home." Two things stuck in Duo's mind as they left. I'm going to finally get to meet my mom! Duo looked at a still sleeping Alex in his arms. And we're going home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to the side of her were she expected to see Duo. He wasn't there. She was in a smaller bed and in a room she didn't recognize. "Duo?" She was scared. What if father took him already? she thought. As if to answer her question, the doorknob turned slowly. The door opened. Alex grabbed a pillow and threw it at the figure stepping in. The pillow hit its target on the face. When the blanket fell down it revealed a very confused and shocked Winner heir.  
  
He blinked. She blinked. "Ummm, I brought you some breakfast." Silence. "Thanks," she answered. They were still staring at each other. "I'll just leave this on the dresser." Silence. "Okay." Quatre moved cautiously over to the dresser and placed down the plate of food, never taking his eyes off of Alex. Nor her at him.  
  
Thankfully, to ease up the tension, Duo popped in. "Hey people! What's up?" He noticed Alex was awake. "Morning sis! Hey Quatre, last night I thought up a plan to defeat OZ!" Quatre's eyes widened. "You did?" Duo nodded. "Yup! I don't know why I didn't think of it before! We can sue OZ for child abuse! You remember how they treat us all the time." (AN: I would absolutely love to see that case. Hee hee.) Quatre sweatdropped. "Duo, with all do respect, I somehow don't think that would work." "You know, that's almost exactly what Wufei said. Only a touch more extreme on the language. Well, I'll see you later!" With that he took off.  
  
Alex blinked. This was quite an interesting wake up call. "Is Duo always like this?" Quatre smiled. "You have the most hyperactive person in the universe for a brother." Alex sighed. This was going to take some getting used to. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Heero had taken the liberty of telling Duo the next plan of action.  
  
"YOU'RE SENDING ME WHERE?!!!!!" "We are sending you to stay with OZ on Earth." "But you guys just busted me out of prison. Why?" "Right now that's the safest place for you to be. I told Trieze about your situation and he's agreed to look after you." "Since when has Trieze become my babysitter?" "Since now." Duo was not expecting that answer, especially not from Wufei. Seeing that he was almost defeated, Duo through a puppy dog 'Do I have to?' look. Double combo. This had to work. It didn't. "It's good for both sides Duo. No one wants the universe taken over and in order to prevent it, we have to keep you away from Dirk. This way, you get protection while we get rid of him and OZ gets one less gundam pilot off their hands."  
  
Duo's heart sank. If he was out playing prisoner of war, he wouldn't get to see his mom. Trowa seemed to notice this. "Don't worry Duo. It may take Quatre and me a while to figure out how to wake her up. Hopefully by then we'll have gotten rid of your father." Duo sighed and shot a thank you look at Trowa. "So when do I leave?" "As soon as you get your things packed. This will be different from your last visits," replied Heero, never taking his eyes off the computer screen. "All right." Duo left to go pack.  
  
In less then a half an hour the three travelers left to go drop off Duo. They were going to meet with Treize at a cease-fire zone on a natural resource satellite. By three travelers, I mean Heero, Duo, and Alex. She wanted to say good-bye to her brother. Even though she knew he was coming back, she couldn't help but think it wasn't fair that he was leaving her so soon.  
  
When they were in sight of the designated meeting place, they could see that OZ was already there. Heero move the shuttle into the docking bay along side of the OZ shuttle. When the shuttle had stopped, Duo got up and put his black backpack on his shoulders. Then he picked up Alex and gave her a quick hug. She did the same. "Take care of yourself, sis," Duo whispered in her ear, "And take care of the guys, too. Heero has a tendency to be suicidal." She giggled, and then whispered back, "I will." Duo smiled and set her down. He waved good-bye as he left for the door, leaving Alex by herself.  
  
Duo walked down the down the hallway between the two shuttles with Heero. Ahead of then Duo could see Trieze Kushrenada waiting for them, along with Zechs Merquize. Now was Duo's cue to be silent, just like always. He knew the drill. It was always fun to test the officer's patience, but now was not the time.  
  
Duo, by this point, didn't have much of a problem with this whole thing. It's for the best, hopefully. "So this is the one you said will be staying with us, number 02." Duo lowered his eyes to the floor, his hands in his pockets. If anything drove Duo up the wall besides Wufei's justice rants, it was being called 02. He had a name. Well, sort of. They knew it. Why couldn't they just call him Duo like everyone else did?  
  
"Temporarily," Duo heard Heero say, "We will come back for him when the situation is under control." For Heero that means to kill dad. But, I guess it's okay since he's technically already dead. As Duo thought, he looked to the side. Heero had left. Duo then looked up at Treize, who was now right in front of him.  
  
"Well, this should be quite an interesting experience for the both of us, don't you think? I want you to meet Special Lt. Zechs Merquize." Treize moved Duo over in front of Zechs by placing his hand behind Duo's back, like an adult leading a little kid.  
  
Now we all know Duo is far from the physical appearance of a small child, but inside, there's lots of kid's feelings waiting to come out and make themselves known.  
  
Zechs had a stoic face on. Not that Duo could tell from that mask anyways. Treize continued his introduction. "I am placing you under his care for now." Duo gulped silently. He did not have a good feeling about this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Three chapters down, two to go! Hope you're enjoying it! Please review!  
  
Yami-chan: Yep, I edited again. So that means I get to add something!  
  
Unrealistic: Oh. No.  
  
Yami-chan: *grins* Here's a little funny scene I made up.  
  
Duo: Hey, Heero. I got a question.  
  
Heero: What is it, baka?  
  
Duo: Is this a catchphrase in Japan? WAZZUPI!!  
  
Yami-chan: Gotta go. I have to go catch Vincent and Sephiroth. *runs off*  
  
Come here Vinny and Sephy!  
  
Vincent and Sephiroth start pushing each other toward the rabid authoress.  
  
Sephiroth: *pushing his father forward* You worked as a Turk for Shinra! So go!  
  
Vincent: *runs around and pushes Sephiroth forward* But you work for Shinra right now!  
  
Yami-chan catches up to them.  
  
Yami-chan: Now who gets to go on a date with me?  
  
*both point to each other* Him?  
  
Vincent: I'm the father you must obey!  
  
Sephiroth: *thinking of a comeback* So?  
  
Suddenly, they both noticed a certain sleeping ex-SOLDIER in the corner.  
  
*father and son look at each other, smirking*  
  
Vincent: Sorry, Cloud. But we gotta do what we gotta do.  
  
Both grab Cloud and use him as a shield. Cloud remains asleep.  
  
Yami-chan loses intrest, but the sleeping bishie attracted yet another authoress.  
  
Unrealistic: CLOUD!!!  
  
Unrealistic grabs Cloud and runs right through Vincent and Sephiroth.  
  
*they watch the crazy authoress run away with her prize*  
  
Suddenly, Cloud wakes up.  
  
Cloud: Tifa?  
  
Unrealistic: gets angry and grabs her anime mallet  
  
Knocks Cloud unconscious.  
  
Vincent and Sephiroth look at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Vincent feels himself break limit break 4. But nothing happens.  
  
Vincent: Chaos? Why aren't you coming out?  
  
Chaos: I'm scared.  
  
Both: *realizing they had lost their last resort and Cloud…* We've lost our shield!  
  
Yami-chan chases them, to all places, Hojo's lab.  
  
Vincent and Sephiroth cling to the evil scientist.  
  
Both: Please help us! Do anything! Anything!  
  
Hojo:…  
  
Yami-chan: *bursts into the lab* Honies, I'm home!  
  
Hojo promptly dies of a heart attack.  
  
Yami-chan: *advances on her bishies*  
  
Both: NO!!! 


End file.
